


two belong

by kindly



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindly/pseuds/kindly
Summary: But it’s almost 4am and they’ve been talking all night. They both have places to be in the morning (or not much later really).





	two belong

**Author's Note:**

> something short and sweet to get me thru some shitty days.

It’s when Prompto is awake at some ungodly hour that he realizes something about himself. It’s when he’s laying next to Nyx Ulric, Kingsglaive and Hero of Insomnia, that he realizes it. When he and Nyx had been up all night, leaning against the side of the messy mattress in Nyx’s apartment and shoulder to shoulder with the man. So close that he could just lean over and kiss Nyx, _soft and gentle and sweet_ , and so close that he’s sure that staring is getting weird.

But it’s almost 4am and they’ve been talking all night. They both have places to be in the morning ( _or not much later really_ ). Prompto chooses to stay where he is. Chooses Nyx.

He realizes that they belong. Two outsiders. Two immigrants. Two people with a made family.

Prompto pulls his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms across his legs as he leans his head down, keeping his eyes on Nyx as the man is telling him about an old camping spot in Galahad. He’s got this almost sadness talking about his homeland, a forlorn look in his eyes that Prompto wants to drown in and never resurface from. It’s a small price to pay, Prompto thinks, as he gets to see this part of Nyx. Prompto wishes he knew what homesickness felt like, to have a home to feel that much for.

“... You still with me, sunflower?” there’s a playful smile on Nyx’s lips, Prompto thinks they look chapped and wants to kiss them anyways. He swallows as he feels a blush work it’s way up his face.

“Y-yeah! Hah, sorry. It is getting late though,” he nods at the small digital clock that proudly displays the numbers **_4:13am_ **. “I should probably…”

“You can stay here.” Nyx stands up, not looking at him as Prompto just feels his blush grow stronger. “The bed’s big enough for the both of us, yeah?” Nyx is shoving an oversized shirt and a pair of sweats at Prompto and then flees to the bathroom before the blonde can protest this plan.

“ _S-share a bed… with my crush… okay, sure, yeah. Okay_.” Prompto feels a little insane, talking to himself and whispering. He quickly changes into the oversized shirt and sweats, feeling slightly childlike in the larger clothing. Prompto sits himself on the edge of the bed, wiggling his toes slightly and waiting for Nyx to come back out of the bathroom before choosing a side of the bed to sleep on.

But it’s late/early and he’s tired, so he lays back. He’s just gonna rest for a moment, wait for Nyx like this and then…

* * *

 

Nyx emerges from the bathroom after splashing some water on his face. Imaging the small blonde in his bed was… dangerous. He sees Prompto laying off the side of the messy bed, completely dwarfed in Nyx’s shirt and sweats.

And Nyx thinks that he kinda belongs like that, sprawled out on the older man’s side of the bed, snoring lightly and oblivious to all around him.

“Oh, sunflower…” Nyx feels the small laugh in his chest, watching Prompto sleep for a moment longer before he leans down and brushes a stray hair out of his face. Gods, Nyx could count his freckles for hours and not get bored. Nyx gives a sigh and smiles to himself, moving so he can pick Prompto up from the bed and set him under the covers a bit.

“Mmm… Nyx, wait…” Prompto’s mumbling in his sleep, arms wrapping around one of Nyx’s as he tries to pull back from him. Prompto’s jewel eyes slide open slightly, heavy with sleep and stars, but he smiles at Nyx anyways and it makes the Glaive soften a bit. “Goodnight… kissss.”

“Oh, uhm…” he falters but Prompto doesn’t and so Nyx is stuck leaning over Prompto as the blonde wraps an arm around his neck and pulls the Glaive down into a soft press of lips. Nyx feels like his heart stops beating for at least a whole minute.

“Mmk… night-night,” Prompto rolls over, away from Nyx and pulling the blankets with him. Nyx swallows roughly and feels like he’s drowning on dry land as he lays down on the space left on the bed. He watches Prompto’s shoulders, counting breaths as he falls asleep himself.

Nyx is struck with a realization of how much Prompto belongs near him as he falls asleep at some ungodly hour.


End file.
